El Mayor Sacrificio
by Red Fox 1203
Summary: Hasta que punto llegara el amor de Blu por Perla? Hasta que punto llegaría con tal de que no la lastimen? Y que pasa si para que ella este a salvo debe lastimarla. Descubranlo, dejen sus reviews
1. Vida Tranquila

**EL MAYOR SACRIFICIO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una hermosa mañana en Rio de Janeiro, el sol entraba por unas pequeñas ventanas arriba del hábitat artificial donde ciertos guacamayos spix dormían plácidamente. El primero en despertar fue Blu, quien vio a su derecha y vio a la guacamaya más hermosa de todo Brasil a su lado.

Blu se quedo un rato en silencio contemplándola, y sintiéndose afortunado de estar con ella, en ese momento, poco a poco ella fue abriendo los ojos, y empezó a moverse.

-Buenos días- dijo somnolientamente Perla mientras se acurrucaba mas en el pecho de Blu.

-Buenos días- le devolvió el saludo Blu con una sonrisa, -dime- siguió- que se siente estar a un día de poder volar?

-¡Es cierto!- Exclamo Perla –Mañana por fin nos liberan- prosiguió, emocionada.

-Así es- dijo Blu con ternura- ¿Que tal esta tu ala?

-Bastante bien, creo- dijo extendiéndola –Pero la siento rara-

-Es normal- dijo Blu –Como no la has movido en mucho tiempo tu ala esta entumecida, solo necesita un poco de ejercicio-

-Sí, creo que si- dijo Perla mientras movía el ala levemente, en eso les rugió el estomago a los dos.

-eh, creo que iré por el desayuno- dijo Blu mientras se ponía en posición de vuelo-Vuelvo en un momento-

-Está bien, pero no te tardes- dijo Perla en un tono cariñoso

Blu fue por el desayuno, esperando que estuviese a la entrada del hábitat, sin embargo no había nada allí.

-Ay no- se lamento Blu – ¿Y ahora qué hago?-

**P.B **Tranquilo Blu, deben estar tardándose un poco más de lo esperado, eso es todo.

Blu espero durante 10 minutos, pero finalmente el hambre le gano y vio si había alguna de salir del hábitat, para conseguir algo de comer.

Blu trato de salir por la reja en la que entro la primera vez, empujándola, sin embargo esta no cedió.

-Parece ser de solo entrada- Dijo Blu para sí mismo-¡Ya se!- Dijo animado yendo por una rama de madera, al volver metió la parte punzante en la ranura y uso la vara de polea para jalar la reja y así abrirla.

Regocijándose por su logro fue directo a la cocina y agarro varias frutas, unos mangos, uvas, y unos pedazos de piña.

-Bien creo que con eso bastara- dijo regresando al nido artificial, donde encontró a Perla terminando de ordenar sus plumas.

-Vaya, te tardaste- dijo Perla al darse cuenta de su regreso

-Si disculpa, es que Tulio debe haberse olvidado la comida y tuve que ir a la cocina por las frutas- dijo Blu, mostrando el cuenco de frutas.

-No hay problema- dijo Perla, pero de repente se quedo pasmada-¿Espera, lograste salir de aquí?, ¿cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Perla sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdas la entrada pequeña que tiene el hábitat?- Pregunto Blu

-Si la recuerdo, pero yo ya había intentado salir de allí, ¿Cómo lo lograste?-Pregunto Perla, curiosa.

-Bueno, solo puse una rama y una roca y las use para subirla- dijo Blu

-Oh- dijo Perla sintiéndose un poco estúpida por no haber pensado en eso.

-Te parece si comemos- Pregunto Blu, desviando el tema.

-Si claro- dijo Perla con una sonrisa-Me muero de hambre…..-

Al otro lado de la Clínica, en una oficina se encontraba el ornitólogo Tulio Monteiro dormido sobre unos papeles diversos de cotizaciones, facturas, Planos, etc. A su lado había una taza de café frio, llena hasta la mitad.

El cuarto se encontraba algo desordenado, la ventana abierta proyectaba el Sol en el escritorio y parte del suelo.

De repente una figura encapuchada entro por la ventana, venia vestido con una túnica negra, y en la garra derecha llevaba una especie de cuchilla de metal, verifico que Tulio estuviera dormido y empezó a registrar la oficina, durante un rato no encontró nada así que se subió al escritorio de Tulio y empezó a buscar allí. Al cabo de un rato ya dándose por vencido iba a salir cuando Tulio dio un fuerte ronquido, y se movió un poco, dejando caer una pluma azul marino al suelo, el ave extraña se dio vuelta y vio la pluma, la tomo y después sonrió maliciosamente

-Te tengo-

**Hola Amigos, si se que este capítulo es algo corto, pero básicamente es solo la introducción a una historia que espero que les guste.**

**PD. No fastidien a una vaca que acaba de parir, duele…..**


	2. El Comienzo

**El Mayor Sacrificio**

**Capitulo 2**

En lo más profundo de la selva amazónica

Dos figuras encapuchadas, con túnicas negras llevaban a rastras lo que parecía ser un guacamayo spix azul inconsciente.

-Maldita sea Kern, ¿por qué tenemos que arrastrar esta pendejada por media selva?- Pregunto la figura que cargaba al guacamayo por las patas- ¿No es más fácil matarlo rebanándole el cuello o algo así?

-¿Tu si no sabes con quien tratamos verdad?- Dijo la otra figura con enojo -¡Debemos darnos prisa o se despertara!

-¿Que tiene? Respondió el otro-¡Somos dos contra uno, y el está atado!

-¿Tú no sabes que es él? Pregunto el otro con enojo y exasperación.

-¡No! ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

-¡Porque es uno de los más peligrosos Arcadia que hay!

De repente la otra figura hizo un sonido entre graznido y quejido

-¡Esta cosa es un maldito Arcadia!- Pregunto con miedo –Oye amigo puedo ser muy del clan, pero con estas cosas yo no me meto-

-Ya vamos llegando ¡Apresúrate!-

-Si si ya voy- (En sus pensamientos) -_Claro, no hay mejor idea que arrastrar un maldito asesino inmortal sostenido solo por unas cuerdas- _

Siguieron arrastrando al guacamayo por una hora mas

-Ah ya llegamos- dijo el primero viendo a un roble, muy viejo y gigantesco

-Genial- dijo el otro con ironía-Ahora, ¡Como carajos querés que lo subamos en un árbol de 150 metros!

-Con esfuerzo- respondió alguien desde arriba

Voltearon a ver y vieron a una lechuza muy anciana bajando hacia ellos

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto uno de los encapuchados, sacando un cuchillo de aspecto letal

-¿Quién quieren que sea?- Pregunto la lechuza parándose en un árbol

-¿Eres el oráculo?-

-¿Lo soy?- Respondió la lechuza, sin trazas de ironía

-Oye viejo no juegues con nosotros-

-No juego con ustedes, ¿Qué quieren de mí?-

-Tenemos un trato, Barku- respondió el encapuchado que saco el cuchillo

-No, yo tengo un trato con su jefe, ¿Cómo sabré que vienen de su parte?

-Traemos una nota- dijo uno de ellos entregándole un pergamino arrugado

-Bien, así que, que quieren que haga con esta ave, recuerden que es un arcadia, no puedo matarlo así nomas-

-Sí, ya sabemos, pero no podrías, no sé ¿Convertirlo, o borrarle la memoria?

-Bueno, convertirlo no puedo, y borrarle la memoria tampoco, tal vez solo aislarla-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-Su memoria no puede ser borrada, pero puede ser olvidada-

-¿Y cuál es la cochina diferencia?

-Si algo es borrado, no se puede recuperar, pero si eso es olvidado, puede ser recordado en algunas situaciones-

-Bien, mientras no se acuerde quien es, ¿puedes convertirlo en polluelo?-

-Está bien, pero yo no me hare responsable de lo que ocurra después-

-Ah, otra cosa-

-¿Si que más quieren?-

-Que no pueda volar-

15 años después…..

* * *

Un ornitólogo se estaba despertando en su oficina, cuando vio la hora.

-QUE!, 9:30!, Maldición no les di de comer a Blu ni a Perla-

Rápidamente se puso su bata y fue por comida, pero cuando paso por la sala de control se sorprendió de verlos a los dos comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo diablos consiguieron la comida?- se pregunto a sí mismo, enfoco la cámara que daba a la puerta y retrocedió la cinta hasta la parte en la cual Blu usaba una rama y una piedra para abrir la puerta complementaria.

-Este guacamayo es más inteligente de lo que pensé- dijo mientras iba a la puerta y la observaba, efectivamente esta no tenia seguro pues nunca creyeron que un ave fuera tan lista, y un humano no podía pasar por allí.

-Creo que tendré que ponerle seguro….

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban acabando de comer cuando se abrió la puerta del hábitat y entro Tulio

-Buenos días- dijo Tulio con entusiasmo

-Buenos días- contestaron Blu y Perla, pero Tulio solo oyó unos graznidos, sin embargo entendió.

-Bueno Perla, hoy haremos unos ejercicios con tu ala, y si todo va bien hoy mismo podrán salir al santuario a escoger un hogar.

Perla se emociono bastante al oír eso, por lo tanto fue entusiasmada con Tulio para que revisara su ala

-Bien vamos a ver como esta esto- dijo Tulio agarrando suavemente el ala de Perla y extendiéndola poco a poco.

Perla sintió un hormigueo en el ala, mientras que Tulio la ayudaba a moverla, haciendo los movimientos que hace un ave normalmente. Blu solo observaba el tratamiento.

-Bien Perla- dijo Tulio- Esta ala sano correctamente, solo sigue ejercitando y prueba a volar por el hábitat, si todo sale bien volveré en unas horas a que vean el santuario antes que lo inauguren-.

Perla grazno con felicidad y luego se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a Blu.

-¡Oíste Blu!- dijo emocionada, -Hoy por fin nos iremos a vivir a la selva-

-Sí, yupi!- dijo Blu con evidente preocupación, Perla se dio cuenta

-Vamos Blu, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- mintió Blu

-Vamos Blu, puedes contarme- dijo Perla acercándose a él.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no soy de por aquí, no se vivir en la selva, y además no sé si llegado el momento pueda defenderte- dijo Blu, avergonzado

-Vamos Blu- dijo Perla de forma tierna –Tu si eres capaz de protegerme, ya lo has demostrado, y yo te ayudare a adaptarte a la selva-

-Si tal vez, pero recuerda que todavía hay gente y pájaros como Pepillo, después de todo seguimos siendo los últimos Guacamayos Azules sobre la tierra-

-Bueno, pare eso estará el santuario, para protegernos de los contrabandistas- razono Perla

-Sí creo que tienes razón- Dijo Blu dirigiéndole una sonrisa-Que haría sin ti

-Probablemente seguirías en Tumessota- dijo Perla en tono bromista, luego se acerco a Blu y le robo un corto y tierno beso.

-Probablemente tengas razón- dijo Blu en un susurro

Tulio llego al medio día al hábitat con una jaula en su mano.

-Vamos a ver Perla- dijo dejando la jaula en el piso- ¿Has estado practicando?

Perla le dirigió un graznido de afirmación

-Bien, vamos a ver qué tal vuelas- dijo Tulio tomándola suavemente en sus manos y lanzándola al aire.

Perla abrió las alas y empezó a volar, si bien el movimiento de su ala izquierda era mas rígida que la de su ala derecha, volaba bastante bien.

-¡Estupendo!- dijo Tulio con una sonrisa, luego se arrodillo y abrió la jaula –Ahora necesito que se metan un momento aquí- dijo- Solo será mientras los sacamos de la clínica- añadió al ver la cara de "no mucho quiero" de Perla.

Perla entro caminando seguida de Blu.

-Bien-, dijo Tulio cerrando la jaula- Unos momentos más y serán libres-

Perla iba muy emocionada en la jaula, tanto que estaba temblando de la emoción.

-¿Que pasa Perla?- dijo Blu con una sonrisa -¿Estas nerviosa?-

-No, es solo que estoy muy emocionada, por fin seremos libres-

* * *

Tulio llego hasta una torre de control del santuario, abrió la jaula y saco a Perla cuidadosamente, luego la elevo un poco y le dio impulso para despegar.

-¡Guau!- dijo Linda acercándose a Tulio –Vuela de maravilla- luego volteo hacia Blu

-Bueno creo que esta es la despedida- dijo Linda acercándose a Blu y enseñando su puño, Blu inmediatamente lo empujo con el pico e hizo su saludo con Linda, antes de salir volando, junto a Perla.

Así Perla y yo emprendimos un nuevo viaje juntos en la selva, después de toda la aventura que pasamos por fin tenemos un final feliz, aunque los dos sabemos que la aventura apenas está empezando.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, la verdad tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana, mas algún bonus extra de vez en cuando entre semana.**

**También les recomiendo, por si no las habían leído las historias de Gulugoba y Dark Kazoo que fueron parte de mi inspiración para empezar a escribir.**


	3. Encuentro (Parte 1)

**EL ENCUENTRO (VIEJOS AMIGOS)**

Amanecía en Rio de Janeiro, varios pájaros salían a buscar el desayuno, igual que cierto guacamayo azul, que andaba de aquí para allá, buscando algo de comer.

-A ver- se dijo a sí mismo- Por aquí deben haber algunos mangos- continuo deteniéndose frente un árbol de mangos cerca de su nido, pero al ver más de cerca se dio cuenta que estos mangos aun estaban verdes.

-Aj, maldición- dijo –Creo que tendré que adentrarme más en la selva para conseguir algo de comer.

Blu fue de árbol en árbol viendo si encontraba algún mango para Perla, pero sin éxito, al parecer todavía no era temporada.

-Bueno tendré que contentarme con algunas moras-se dijo a si mismo mientras cortaba algunas moras del arbusto que encontró.

Ya iba a retirarse a su nido cuando oyó un sonido, volteo a ver y no había nadie.

-Emm, que raro, hay demasiado silencio- se dijo mientras comenzaba a sospechar-Sera mejor que me vaya de aquí- Blu salió volando de regreso a su nido, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, esta parte de la selva era desconocida para él.

-"Hermoso"- comento con ironía, -ahora como diablos vuelvo a mi nido- se pregunto.

Blu volvió a escuchar otra vez el sonido, como de alguien que vuela a gran velocidad por las hojas.

-¿ha-hay alguien a-ahí?- pregunto con nerviosismo viendo alrededor

-será mejor que me vaya de aquí- pensó con nerviosismo.

Blu trato de volar hacia la copa de un árbol para tratar de ubicarse, pero antes de que llegara una sombra negra lo derribo a gran velocidad, dejándolo aturdido sobre una rama.

-¡PERO QUE CARA!- comenzó a decir el guacamayo, cuando un golpe en la tráquea lo silencio de repente.

-Por fin te tenemos- susurro una voz escalofriante-El jefe me recompensara mucho, o si un lindo arcadia en mi posesión- siguió pensando en voz alta mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Blu.

(Sonido de aplausos)- Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí- dijo otra voz amenazante desde otro árbol una figura encapuchada- Mi querido amigo atrapo un bonito trofeo, y encima me lo entrega en bandeja de plata, que considerado.

-No te metas en asuntos que no te importan, Castere- respondió el primero con voz amenazante.

El llamado Castere solo se rio

-Tal vez tu tengas mas fuerzas que yo Tork, pero dime ¿cómo demonios te lo llevaras de aquí hasta el desierto?- Dijo Castere.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- dijo Tork con voz amenazante.

Castere se volvió a reír

-Bueno, yo creo que te podría ser de bastante ayuda- dijo Castere mientras caminaba hacia Tork.

-¿Si?- dijo Tork con voz burlona-¿Cómo podrías tu ayudarme?

-Bueno, tal vez no soy tan fuerte como tú, pero si más inteligente-

-Bueno, si dices que eres tan "Inteligente", dime como me llevare esto hasta allá con tu ayuda?

-Un barco- respondió Castere simplemente

-Bien, usare tu ayuda pero yo me quedare con el 75% de las ganancias y toda la gloria-

-Trato hecho – dijo Castere con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Blu, que había escuchado toda la conversación, estaba al borde del delirio por el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, sin embargo estaba consciente de una cosa, si no hacia algo se lo llevarían muy lejos de Brasil.

-Oye, déjame- dijo Blu con voz ahogada

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dijo Tork con una voz burlona y mortal.

-No creo que quieras que tu tesoro muera ¿no?- dijo Blu en un intento de que aflojaran la presión del cuello.

-Oh, yo no creo que haya ningún problema en ese aspecto- dijo Tork sin soltar a Blu.

-¡Ya llegue!- dijo el otro encapuchado, pues se había ido un momento a una cabaña cercana, y volvía con una jaula hecha de madera con alambre.

-Bien- Dijo Tork mientras metía a Blu a la caja y le ponía un pequeño candado.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Castere mientras emprendía vuelo.

Tork llevo a Blu hasta el puerto de Rio de Janeiro y lo dejo con otras jaulas mientras hablaba con Castere.

Blu trataba de encontrar una salida, pero era inútil, no habían agujeros, y el no tenía nada para abrir el candado.

-Te aconsejo que si tenias algún ser querido aquí, te fueras despidiendo- dijo Tork acercándose a la jaula-No creo que vuelvas jamás-

-Perla, lo siento tanto- susurro Blu mientras se sentaba en su jaula, y una lagrima caía por su mejía.

* * *

Perla empezó a despertarse, inmediatamente sintiendo el frio que significaba que Blu se había levantado hacia un rato, lentamente abrió los ojos, y confirmo que Blu no estaba, probablemente había ido por el desayuno, así que se sentó a esperarlo.

-Espero que no tarde mucho- pensó Perla mientras el estomago le rugía.

Sin embargo después de media hora sin aparecer, Perla empezó a sospechar que tal vez Blu se había perdido, así que salió a buscarlo

* * *

Mientras tanto en las playas de Ipanema se encontraba un guacamayo blanco, encapuchado caminando, cuando de repente llego al puerto, vio por todo el lugar y vio un guacamayo escarlata, sentado tranquilamente en una palmera cercana.

-Oye amigo- grito el guacamayo albino al escarlata

-Sí, ¿qué paso?- respondió el guacamayo mientras se erguía

-¿De casualidad no has visto unos encapuchados negros por aquí?

-Es curioso- dijo el guacamayo rojo-De hecho los acabo de ver en el puerto con un guacamayo azul atrapado-

-¿En serio?- dijo el guacamayo blanco con curiosidad- ¿En que parte del puerto?

-Casi al final, en la parte este-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-

El guacamayo blanco emprendió vuelo, y se dirigió a la parte este del puerto.

El guacamayo llego a donde le habían indicado, y efectivamente encontró a dos figuras negras hablando.

-Demonios Castere, ¿a qué horas nos vamos?-

-Tranquilo Tork, solo hay que esperar a que abran la zona de carga y nos metemos dentro.

-Está bien, pero te juro que si esto no sale bien te degollare yo mismo-

-Tranquilo Tork, funcionara.

El guacamayo blanco miraba fijamente a los dos sujetos, tratando de saber que hacían, pero de pronto se fijo en la jaula que llevaban con ellos.

-No puede ser- dijo con incredulidad –¿Blu?

* * *

**Bueno esta fue la actualización de la historia, por favor comenten si les gusto o no.**

**Tranquilos subiré el próximo capítulo mañana o tal vez pasado mañana, depende de mi humor.**


	4. Encuentro (Parte 2)

**(El Reencuentro Parte 2)**

-No puede ser- ¿Blu?

El guacamayo blanco estaba shockeado, pero adivinando la situación supo que tenía que actuar rápido, inmediatamente saco una cuchilla (A la manera de Assassin´s Creed) de debajo de su ala derecha y la sostuvo entre sus primarias (dedos) y se preparo para atacar.

-Maldición Castere- dijo Tork bastante molesto, -¿cuánto tiempo falta para que esta cosa se empiece a mover?

-Pues se empezara a mover dentro de unos minutos- dijo Castere ya irritado por la insistencia de Tork.

-Ojala sea pronto, me estoy empezando a desesperar- dijo Tork.

-¡Ja!- dijo Castere con ironía, -Menos mal que solo estas empezando- dijo en el mismo tono.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- dijo Tork con un tono letal

-(Tragado en seco) NO, no, claro que no- dijo Castere, asustado.

-Mas te vale- dijo Tork dándose la vuelta y viendo el barco.

-Relájate, ni que nos fuera a encontrar un Ar- empezó a decir Castere, pero de pronto se paro en seco.

-Eh ¿Tork?- dijo Castere con la voz entrecortada

-¿! Que!? – dijo Tork en tono enojado

-Creo que tenemos compañía- siguió Castere muy discretamente.

-¡De que chingados hablas!- dijo Tork dándose la vuelta.

-oh, mierda- siguió al ver al guacamayo blanco con túnica acercándose a ellos.

Tork saco una especie de garra de metal y se la puso en el pie.

-¿Que crees que haces aquí?- dijo Tork en la voz más amenazante que pudo.

-Nada- respondió el guacamayo como si del clima hablaran –Solo dando un paseo, ¿Copacabana es una playa hermosa no creen?- siguió

-Si- dijo Tork siguiéndole el juego –Seria una pena que se llenara de sangre-

-Bueno, eso depende de ti- dijo el guacamayo jugando con la cuchilla –dame al ave enjaulada y tal vez sea misericordioso.

-¿Y que si me opongo?- dijo Tork

-Bueno, será por las malas entonces- dijo el guacamayo

-¿Dos contra uno?- pregunto Tork con sorna –Las condiciones no están muy a tu favor-

-¿Dos?- dijo el guacamayo –perdóname si no estoy bien pero yo solo veo a uno.

Tork inmediatamente volteo a donde estaba Castere, pero este ya no estaba en el lugar.

-Maldito cobarde- murmuro Tork mientras volteaba hacia el guacamayo –Tienes suerte, será una batalla justa

-Pues la suerte no parece estar muy a tu favor- dijo el guacamayo blanco.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Tork sin abandonar su posición defensiva

-Somos dos Arcadias experimentados contra un simple druida (nota: los personajes de capucha negra se llaman druidas. Lo explicare mejor mas adelante)

-¿Trajiste otro contigo?- pregunto Tork viendo hacia alrededor rápidamente en busca de otra ave.

-Lo tienes en la jaula imbécil- dijo el guacamayo extrañado.

-¿Experimentado?- pregunto Tork igual de extrañado –Un momento ¿Tú no sabes su historia, verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el guacamayo mas extrañado.

-¡No sabes nada!- exclamo Tork con una risa –Bueno te lo explicaría, pero no tengo tiempo-

-No te irás sin pelear conmigo- dijo el guacamayo parando de jugar con la cuchilla y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Ante todo esto Blu solo miraba extrañado, se le hacía algo familiar la capucha que llevaban los sujetos que lo raptaron, pero se le hacía mucho más familiar la capucha que llevaba el guacamayo, pero no lograba ver la cara de este pues el sol estaba de espaldas a él, sin dejarlo ver.

-Que así sea- dijo Tork lanzándose contra el guacamayo, con la garra de metal extendida y apuntando a su pecho.

El guacamayo lo esquivo hábilmente, y tiro con mucha precisión la cuchilla, que Tork apenas pudo esquivar, desviándola con la garra de metal. Acto seguido se lanzo otra vez contra el guacamayo, y empezó a dar zarpazos con la garra, que el guacamayo solamente esquivaba, Sin embargo hubo un momento en que Tork dio la vuelta para dar una patada voladora, el guacamayo aprovecho ese momento para asestarle un golpe en la pata, desestabilizándolo, y acto seguido asesto un golpe en su cara, dejándolo en el suelo. Dispuesto a noquearlo agarro su cuchilla por el filo, e iba a asestarle un golpe con la culata de esta, pero Tork previendo su intención, rodo a un lado haciendo que el guacamayo diera un golpe en el suelo, seguido se levanto e iba a dar un zarpazo directo en el cuello, afortunadamente el guacamayo levanto la cuchilla y evito el golpe fatal. Después el guacamayo rodo hacia atrás, y se levanto poniéndose en posición de combate,

-Parece que te estás poniendo viejo- dijo Tork respirando agitadamente.

-¿Viejo yo?- dijo el guacamayo de la misma manera –Si apenas estamos comenzando-

-Bien, entonces, ¿Seguimos?- dijo Tork lanzándose otra vez contra el guacamayo.

Tork se lanzo contra el guacamayo, que solo lo esquivo otra vez, sin embargo esta vez Tork logro lanzar un puñetazo que impacto en el estomago del guacamayo, este se doblo de dolor por un momento, que Tork aprovecho para quitarle la cuchilla, seguido empezó a combinar ataques con la garra y la cuchilla, pero eran tan obvios que al guacamayo no le costó nada evadirlos.

Tork siguió asestando golpes, pero empezaba a cansarse, y en un golpe en falso que dio, el guacamayo aprovecho y aplico puntos de presión en su cuello, dejándolo inmediatamente noqueado.

Acto seguido el Guacamayo busco entre las plumas de Tork hasta que encontró una pequeña llave, se la quito y se acerco a la jaula de Blu, quito el candado y la abrió.

-Gracias- dijo Blu que seguía bastante sorprendido por lo que había hecho el guacamayo.

-De nada-, dijo el guacamayo mientras iba por su cuchilla –Para eso están los amigos ¿no?-

-¿Amigos?- dijo Blu extrañado, -pero yo no te conozco-

-¿De qué hablas Blu?- dijo el guacamayo igual de extrañado.

-Que yo no te conozco- repitió Blu – ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?-

De repente, el guacamayo comprendió lo que pasaba, al parecer le habían borrado la memoria a Blu.

-Creo que ya se lo que pasa- dijo el guacamayo –Creo que te borraron la memoria-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Blu sin entender nada -¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Oh, ya que no recuerdas nada te lo diré, me llamo Altaria, dijo el guacamayo bajándose la capucha, -creo que ya sé qué hacer, acompáñame-

-¿Tardaremos mucho?- dijo Blu, -Perla ya debe estar muy preocupada-

-¿Quien es Perla?- dijo el guacamayo, -Bueno eso no importa ahora, escucha al parecer te borraron la memoria, y todo esto es confuso para mi, y debe ser aun más confuso para ti, así que iremos con alguien que puede llegar a la verdad en todo esto-

-Está bien, tienes razón no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí, pero primero ¿podríamos buscar a Perla? Solo para que sepa que estoy bien.

-Bien busquemos a esa tal Perla- dijo Altaria en tono algo fastidiado.

* * *

Perla volaba muy preocupada buscando a Blu, ya había ido a la casa de Linda, a parte de la ciudad, y le había preguntado a Rafael, pero todo sin tener suerte, estaba volviendo al nido, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, cuando se percato de algo, una pequeña mancha azul, y una blanca a la orilla del puerto, con esperanzas se acerco y efectivamente vio que era Blu junto a un tipo encapuchado en la orilla del puerto, aliviada empezó a bajar hacia ellos, cuando se percato de un cuerpo inconsciente, y una jaula abierta, también se fijo en la cuchilla que llevaba el encapuchado, todo se conecto en su mente, e inmediatamente identifico a el encapuchado como un agresor, así que tomo un poco de impulso y se dispuso a embestir a aquel desconocido, sin embargo Altaria se percato de esto y rápidamente se quito, provocando que Perla aterrizara sobre el suelo, esta rápidamente se dio la vuelta y encaro al sujeto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo en posición amenazante, sin embargo antes de que Altaria pudiera hablar, Blu lo hizo.

-¡Perla!- exclamo con alegría, avanzando y abrazándola.

Perla al ver que Blu estaba bien, se tranquilizo un poco, sin embargo no dejo de ver con desconfianza al guacamayo blanco.

-¿Quién es él?- le pregunto a Blu una vez este rompió el abrazo.

-El es Altaria- dijo Blu mientras se separaba un poco de Perla y señalaba a Altaria.

-¿Así que ella es Perla? Dijo Altaria acercándose y extendiendo el ala –Mucho gusto-

-Si igualmente- dijo Perla mientras estrechaba la mano –Oye, disculpa por lo de antes, es que vi la cuchilla y pensé que eras un agresor- dijo Perla bastante avergonzada, luego se recordó de algo -¡Y tú!,- dijo algo molesta, volteando a ver a Blu – ¡Como se te ocurre desaparecer así!, sin decir nada ni nada, ¡me tenias muy preocupada!- dijo Perla poniendo las alas en jarras, muy molesta.

-Eh, si es una larga historia- dijo Blu algo nervioso

-Tengo tiempo- dijo Perla mirándolo interrogativamente.

-Tal vez ustedes si tengan tiempo, pero yo no tengo mucho- les corto Altaria, necesito que vayamos a esa montaña que esta allá, si no estoy mal, dijo señalando una montaña.

-¿Te refieres al pan de azúcar?- dijo Perla -¿Para qué?-

-Es algo muy difícil de explicar- dijo Altaria –Pero si necesito que vayamos hacia allí, tal vez pueda explicarles en el camino-

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu, después volteo a ver a Perla -¿Vienes?

-De acuerdo- dijo Perla –Pero me debes una explicación para todo esto-

-Créeme, que cuando yo encuentre la explicación, de la daré- dijo Blu alzando vuelo.

-Entonces vamos, seguramente encontraremos las respuestas a todo allá - dijo Altaria alzando vuelo, seguido de Perla.

Y así los tres tomaron rumbo hacia el Pan de Azúcar.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí esta el 4to capitulo de esta saga, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias a PokePuppets, Gulugoba y Mr. Blu por sus reviews.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta acerca de esta historia, déjenla en los reviews, yo las responderé en la siguiente actualización, o por ende, por mensaje privado.**

**Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar su comentario, ya sea bueno o malo.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Explicando Enigmas

**El Mayor Sacrificio**

**Capitulo 05**

**Resolviendo Enigmas**

En una cueva, en el pan de azúcar se encontraba una lechuza ya muy entrada en años, dormitando frente a un pequeño tazón con algún fluido, ni liquido ni gas, que liberaban un humo blanco de aroma embriagante. En este humo se veían 2 manchas azules, una celeste y la otra azul oscuro con una tenue aura dorada alrededor, y 1 guacamayo blanco, rodeado con la misma aura, llegando a una mancha más grande de color gris.

Minutos más tarde, las figuras se disolvieron al mismo tiempo en que 3 aves entraban en la cueva, una de ellas con túnica y capucha blanca con detalles dorados, y los otros dos azules, despertando así a la lechuza.

-¡Bien!, no me equivoque de lugar- dijo Altaria al ver que estaban en el lugar correcto

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Perla viendo alrededor.

-No lo sé, pero este aroma me da ganas de dormir- comento Blu mientras olfateaba alrededor.

-Bien, ahora donde estará…-Empezó a decir Altaria, adentrándose más en la cueva y mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras Altaria se adentraba más en la cueva, Blu y Perla se quedaron a la entrada de esta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Ese Altaria es un poco raro, ¿Por qué venimos hasta acá con él?- Pregunto Perla, mientras miraba alrededor.

-Yo también me lo pregunte- dijo Blu –Pero aparte de que al parecer me conoce, me libero de la jaula, y también me empezó a decir un montón de cosas acerca de Arcadias y cosas así.

-¿Arcadias?- Pregunto Perla con curiosidad -¿Qué son esos?

-Yo tampoco lo sé- dijo Blu- De pronto le rugió horriblemente el estomago- Oye, ¿tu desayunaste?- Le pregunto a Perla.

-No, pensé que tu habías ido a traer el desayuno y después con andarte buscando se me olvido-

-Bien, voy a traer algo para comer- dijo Blu mientras despegaba hacia afuera de la cueva, Estaba por llevarse 3 mangos cuando oyó un sonido como de arrastre, sin darle mucha importancia, volvió a la cueva.

Al llegar a la entrada, se dio cuenta que Perla ya no estaba en la entrada, así que se aventuro cueva adentro. Al llegar, vio a Altaria y Perla junto a una somnolienta lechuza.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Blu mientras caminaba

-Si no estoy mal, es el que nos dará todas las respuestas que necesitamos- dijo Altaria, luego empezó a tratar de despertarlo.

La lechuza empezó a moverse, y a desemperezarse, luego abrió los ojos, teniendo la visión de 3 guacamayos enfrente de él.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Mi nombre es Altaria- se empezó a presentar Altaria- y ellos son Blu y Perla-añadió señalándolos.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?- Pregunto la lechuza mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una pequeña gruta con agua que había cerca.

-Venimos para aclarar algunas dudas- dijo Altaria

-¿Qué clase de dudas?-

-Mi amigo aquí- dijo Altaria señalando a Blu – Perdió la memoria de alguna forma, y necesitamos tu ayuda para saber que paso.

-Bien, tendré que hacer algunas pruebas para verificar su estado- dijo la lechuza acercándose a Blu.

-Dime hijo, ¿que es lo más antiguo que puedes recordar?-

-Pues no mucho- dijo Blu tratando de concentrarse- Lo único que recuerdo en concreto es cuando vivía con una persona en Minnesota, pero a veces tengo sueños de cuando era bebe en un árbol en la selva.

-¿Selva?- dijo Altaria contrariado –Pero si tu naciste en Arcadia-

-Bueno, eso es lo que recuerdo- se excuso Blu.

-Bien, estoy seguro que podremos llegar a la verdad en todo esto- dijo la lechuza mientras se sentaba donde estaba hace unos momentos. –¿Podrías venir un momento?- dijo refiriéndose a Blu.

-Eh, claro- dijo Blu algo nervioso mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Serias tan amable de darme una de tus plumas?, dijo la lechuza.

-Está bien, respondió algo inseguro Blu mientras se arrancaba una pluma del ala.

La lechuza recibió la pluma y la metió en el líquido que inmediatamente empezó a sacar humos de diferentes colores.

-Interesante, dijo la lechuza mientras miraba fijamente el humo que salía del cuenco.

-Hay mucha información aquí que tu cerebro a desechado, seguramente fue hecho por alguien hábil en legilimancia (súper copia a Harry Potter) el cual ha podido accesar a tus pensamientos y manipularlos.

-¿O sea que todo lo que he vivido es una mentira?- pregunto Blu

-No exactamente- respondió la lechuza-Solo has vivido con parte de la verdad-

-¿Y entonces cuando vivía de pequeño con Linda era solo un pensamiento?- pregunto Blu mas confundido.

-Tal vez no, lo más probable es que el que hizo todo esto también fuera hábil en la metamorfasis.- (tal vez pensaran "se escribe metamorfosis" pero yo quise darle otro nombre, no es falta gramatical)

-¿Qué es la metamorfasis?- pregunto Blu sin comprender

-L a habilidad de cambiar tu cuerpo en determinadas circunstancias-

Blu puso cara de no haber comprendido nada, también Perla y Altaria estaban algo confundidos.

-Creo que empezare desde el principio- dijo la lechuza al ver que no comprendían mucho de lo que decía.

Esto fue lo que conto

Blu era originalmente un Arcadia, una raza muy antigua de guerreros habilidosos en combate y en la magia que fueron elegidos como guardianes del mundo, siendo así acreedores de poderes y habilidades, Estas aves ancestrales vivían aproximadamente 5000 años. Un Arcadia no podía morir por asesinato, estas aves solo crecían hasta la edad de 15 años, de ahí en adelante tenían esa misma apariencia durante toda su vida.

-¡Oh claro, todo esto tiene sentido!- empezó a decir Blu con sorna –¡Así que soy un maldito guerrero que vivió una mentira durante 15 años!- prosiguió –¡Solo falta que me digan que en realidad tengo 500 años!- termino muy alterado mientras caminaba en círculos.

-En realidad tienes 731 años…- empezó a decir Altaria.

Perla no se creía lo que estaba oyendo, ¿de verdad su pareja tenía 731 años? ¡Santo dios!

-¡731 AÑOS!- grito Blu ya casi al borde de la histeria, -¡SI, ESTO ES LOGICO, ES MUY LOGICO!

-Tranquilízate, dijo Altaria mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Blu- Luego le hablo a la lechuza –Y ¿Qué paso después?

-Hace 19 años se formo una guerra entre Arcadia, y unas tribus errantes del desierto llamados druidas, estas dominaban la magia oscura, lo que genero varios conflictos que llevaron a una guerra de 5 años. Muchas aves de ambos bandos desaparecieron.

-¿Y cómo pudieron desaparecer si se supone que los Arcadia son inmortales?- dijo Blu un poco más calmado.

-Usaron magia negra, esta magia no tiene las fronteras que la magia normal tiene. Es capaz de hacer cosas horribles. Un Arcadia solo puede morir si está dispuesto a hacerlo. Los druidas aplicaban torturas tan horribles que lo único que deseaban al final los Arcadia era morir.-

-Pero yo sigo vivo- dijo Blu mientras empezaba a conectar todo en su cabeza

-Bueno, es un caso bastante raro, e inexplicable pero algunos Arcadia desarrollaban una protección natural hacia la magia oscura-

-Pero pudieron borrarme la memoria- insistió Blu

-La legilimancia, amigo mío, no es magia oscura, así que era la última alternativa que tenían- dijo la lechuza -¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Si- dijo Blu –¿De verdad yo tenía todas esas habilidades?

-Si- respondió Altaria –Eras de los mejores, de hecho tú fuiste mi maestro-

-Pero ahora ya no sé hacer nada- dijo Blu

-Bueno, Creo que tendré que entrenarte- dijo Altaria

* * *

Cerca de allí un ave con capucha negra estaba realizando algunos ajustes a una trampa

Ese Tork era más idiota de lo que creí, pensaba para sus adentros mientras sacaba unos polvos negros que olían a azufre y los lanzaba a una jaula.

-Creo que eso será suficiente- dijo con malicia.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, y más a los que han dejado review, pues estos me ayudan a saber si les gustan mis historias, y me motivan a seguir.**

**¡Hasta la Proxima!**


	6. Empezando el Entrenamiento

**El Mayor Sacrificio**

**Capítulo 06 Empezando el Entrenamiento **

(_En alguna parte del desierto)_

Un gran y desordenado campamento se alzaba entre las dunas de arena del desierto de Atacama, cerca de allí, en un pequeño Oasis se encontraban dos cuervos negros, y de mirada feroz, a uno de ellos le faltaba la mitad del pico, la cual era reemplazada por un pedazo de oro, terminado en una sierra. Este denotaba ser el jefe del campamento. En esos momentos un cuervo más pequeño llego a darle una urgente noticia.

-Señor, acaba de llegar un mensaje desde Rio de Janeiro-dijo este cuervo mientras se postraba a los pies del otro.

-¿Rio de Janeiro, eh?-respondió este con curiosidad-¿Qué noticias mandan?

-Encontraron al Arcadia azul- dijo este mientras se levantaba.

-¿El azul?-

-Sí, señor- varios de nuestros espías afirman haberlo visto allí. Y, no estoy muy seguro de esto- dijo con un tono algo de nerviosismo en su voz-Pero afirman haberlo visto volando-

-¡QUE!- exclamo el otro cuervo con una voz tan fuerte que el agua del oasis se movió ligeramente- ¡Me estás diciendo que ese maldito Arcadia puede volar otra vez- comento con mucha furia-¡Ahora solo falta que me digas que sabe otra vez que es un Arcadia-

-Pues, eh, ehm, de eso era la otra cosa que quería hablarle-dijo con voz casi inaudible por el miedo.

-¡PUTA MADRE!-exclamo con una furia mortal,-¡Y COMO CHINGADOS PASO ESO!

-Bueno, dicen que lo encontró uno de los suyos, y que lo volverá a entrenar!-dijo el otro.

-¡Maldición, si hace eso no tendrá debilidades!-

-Bueno, yo creo que si tendrá una- dijo el otro mientras le enseñaba el dibujo de una guacamaya celeste…

* * *

3 aves se encontraban en un árbol a las faldas del pan de azúcar, mientras se comían unos mangos que Blu había encontrado anteriormente, Los 3 se encontraban todavía confundidos por todo lo que habían escuchado por parte del oráculo, pero el hambre le gano a la confusión y empezaron a comer.

Mientras comía, Blu se encontraba muy pensativo, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Perla.

-¿Sigues confundido por lo que te dijo la lechuza?-pregunto acercándose a el.

-No, creo que comprendí todo lo que me dijo- empezó a decir Blu- Lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que toda la vida que recuerdo es una mentira, mi vida con Linda, haber vivido en la selva, todo, todo fue una mentira- termino mientras veía hacia otro lado.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Perla mientras volteaba delicadamente la cara de Blu, obligándolo a verla a los ojos- ¿Yo soy una mentira?- termino viéndolo profundamente.

Blu solo sonrió, y se acercó para darle un beso a Perla. –Tu eres lo único real que ha habido en mi vida. Susurro antes de robarle un segundo beso.

-Eh, ¿Tortolos?, no me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero quisiera que nos empezáramos a mover- dijo Altaria arruinándoles el momento.

-Eh, claro – dijeron los dos pájaros azules, sonrojados ligeramente.

Los 3 emprendieron vuelo, guiados por Altaria.

Llegaron a una parte de la selva bastante hermosa, con una gran catarata que empezaba en varios manantiales, y terminaba en un tranquilo rio. Del lado derecho de esta se encontraba una gran parte de selva, y del lado izquierdo algunos árboles y luego una gran llanura.

-Vi este lugar cuando venía a Rio, y ahora que lo pensaba es perfecto para entrenarte- explico Altaria. –Lo único es que eh, estos entrenamientos deben ser privados- termino diciendo, viendo a Perla.

-Oh, entiendo, bueno te veo más tarde en el nido- dijo Perla al darse cuenta que estaba de sobra en ese lugar.

-Solo será un momento- dijo Blu acercándosele y dándole un rápido beso en el pico –Te veo mas tarde.

Perla alzo vuelo, dejando a Altaria y Blu solos.

-¡Bien!- dijo Altaria animadamente- empecemos.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto- dijo Blu –Te juro que no recuerdo nada de todo esto.

-Bueno, haremos que lo recuerdes, ¿aunque sabes? Esto es algo irónico, porque tú fuiste el que me entreno a mí, y ahora tener que entrenarte es raro.

-¿Yo te entrene?- pregunto Blu sorprendido

-Sí, de hecho entrenaste a muchas aves, eras de los mejores-

-Vaya, y yo creí que toda mi vida fui una estúpida ave nerd-

-Pues, ¡vaya sorpresa! ¿No?- dijo Altaria mientras empezaba a volar a la llanura. Blu lo siguió.

-Bueno, el entrenamiento promedio de un Arcadia dura unos 200 años aproximadamente-dijo Altaria una vez que llegaron.

¿QUE?- exclamo Blu sorprendido.

-Tranquilo- dijo Altaria-Tu ya eres un Arcadia técnicamente, solo te falta ponerte en forma y recordar todo lo que ya sabias, eso sí, aunque pueda ser amigo tuyo mientras entrenas yo sere tu entrenador y actuare como tal, asi que, ¡DAME 50 SENTADILLAS, MALDITA SEA!

Blu asustado obedeció y empezó a hacer las sentadillas.

-¿¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!? !MI ABUELA QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE PUEDE HACERLAS MEJOR!-

-¿No que nosotros no morimos?- pregunto Blu agitadamente sin dejar de hacer sentadillas

-¡ES UN DECIR MALDITA SEA, MAS RÁPIDO!- grito Altaria en su cara.

-Esta será una tarde muy larga- pensó Blu mientras suspiraba.

* * *

Perla estaba terminando de arreglarse las plumas, ya se había bañado en una laguna cercana, cerca de ella residían algunas frutas, que ella había logrado conseguir para más noche.

P.P: _Esto es lo más raro que había oído nunca, Blu ¿un guerrero? Si alguien más me lo hubiera dicho probablemente me hubiera reído en su cara, todavía no me creo todo esto. ¡Oh dios, mi pareja es mucho mayor que yo!. P.P_

Estos y más intervalos de pensamientos pasaban en esos momentos por la cabeza de Perla, pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido a la entrada del nido, al voltear se dio cuenta que Blu estaba ahí parado, bastante mojado, y se veía muy cansado.

-¡Llegaste!- dijo Perla muy contenta acercándose a el-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Agotador, Altaria es algo estricto cuando se trata de entrenamiento, y pues pase a bañarme porque de verdad que apestaba, y ¿Qué hiciste tú?-

-Pues me di una ducha, quite algunas hojas secas del nido, traje la cena-

-Oh, gracias, con tanto cansancio se me había olvidado traer algo de cenar-

-Je je, si pensé que se te olvidaría, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto seductoramente.

-eh, si creo que si-dijo Blu muy nervioso, pues siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando Perla hablaba con ese tono.

-Entonces ven por ella- dijo seductoramente mientras agarraba la fruta y empezaba a correr

-Al fin que ni tan cansado estaba- dijo Blu antes de empezar a perseguirla…

* * *

Un cuervo solitario encapuchado andaba por la selva, arrastrando algo que parecía ser una jaula, pero esta jaula parecía ser la cosa más negra que se podría haber visto.

El cuervo llego a una especie de cascada

-Asi que aquí empezaran a entrenar, eh?, Perfecto…

* * *

**Por fin un nuevo capítulo! A decir verdad, me desanime un poco al haber subido el capítulo anterior y no haber tenido ningún review, ¡Asi que les tengo una oferta!**

**Si me dejan un review, algo mágico y misterioso pasara en sus vidas! (ATENCION: La cosa mágica y misteriosa podría ser una de estas cosas: risa maléfica de bebe a medianoche, encontrarte a slenderman en tu ventana, que te visite Jeff the killer, o que un enano enojado te patee las bolas) **

**Gracias por seguir mi historia y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Aviso!

Capitulo extra?

Bueno, este capítulo solo es para informar que, aunque no he estado muy activo en las últimas semanas, el próximo lunes prometo un capítulo nuevo ya que salgo de vacaciones y me voy a permitir escribir cada dos o tres días.

gracias por su paciencia y si les gusta la historia les invito a dejar su review y si sienten que debería mejorar algo o hay algún error en la historia les invito a dejarme un pm con su sugerencia, que será tomada muy en cuenta

RedFox Out


End file.
